psi_patrol_relacjefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chase X Everest
Chase X Everest- jest to związek między prawdziwymi postaciami z show pomiędzy Chase'em a Everest. Para nazywana jest: Cheverest lub Everase. Dowody Sezon 2 * W odcinku:"Nowy Piesek" Jake wzywa Chase'a z niepokojem i wskazuje do przodu (wskazuje na Everest), lecz most zaczął pękać, co przerwało Jake'owi mowę. * W odcinku :" Pieski i Wielki Mróz" gdy Rubble pomagał w misji, Chase i Everest byli blisko siebie. * W odcinku:" Pieski i wielki mróz" gdy Rubble pomagał zdjąć lód z torów, Chase i Everest byli bardzo blisko siebie razem. Podskoczyli a potem popatrzyli się na siebie. * W odcinku: " Pieski ratują pasażera na gapę" pieski zaskoczone, iż pingwin jest w stroju Marshall'a, zaczynają się śmiać, gdy się śmieją Chase nie odrywa wzroku od Everest. * W odcinku: " Pieski ratują pasażera na gapę" Chase wziął jego pojazd, by pomóc dojechać Everest do jej pługu śnieżnego". * W odcinku: " Pieski ratują pasażera na gapę" Chase wyglądał na zmartwionego, gdy Everest balansowała na krawędzi jego pojazdu by wskoczyć do jej pługu. * W odcinku: " Pieski ratują pasażera na gapę" Chase pogratulował Everest gdy wskoczyła do jej pługu. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura" Everest wyglądała na zmartwioną, gdy zobaczyła smutną twarz Chase'a, gdyż po uratowaniu Burmistrza Humdnigera, nie powiedział Chase'owi dziękuje. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura" gdy weszli do jaskini i kucnęli po nad i ich głowami przeleciały nietoperze Everest popatrzyła się czule na Chase'a. * Pod koniec odcinka: "Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura" Chase i Everest razem się bawili. * W odcinku: "Pieski ratują zawody snowboardowe" Chase powiedział Everest co ma zrobić, zachichotała i popatrzyła na niego. I zrobiła to o co ją poprosił. * W odcinku: "Pieski ratują pizzę" Everest zrobiła tą samą minę co Chase. Sezon 3 * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Alexa i Danny'ego" kiedy Marshall wpadł na pieski w Patrolowcu Chase i Everest wylądowali obok siebie. * W odcinku:"Śniegowy Festiwal Piesków" gdy śpiewali przed bazą piosenkę, Everest była cały blisko Chase'a, na koniec popatrzyła się na niego czule. Sezon 4 * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują misia lunatyka" Chase chwali bałwanka zbudowanego przez Everest, jest szczęśliwa i patrzy się na Chase'a. * W odcinku: " Wodny Patrol: Pieski ratują zamarzniętą Flądrę" Chase był pierwszym, który przywitał się z Everest i był szczęśliwy. * W odcinku: "Wodny Patrol: Pieski ratują zamarzniętą Flądrę" Chase zaprasza Kapitana Turbota by zobaczył zaskoczenie Everest gdy dostaje jej strój na Wodny Patrol i bardzo się ekscytuje z tego powodu. Sezon 5 * W odcinku:"Potężne Pieski" po tym jak Kapitan Turbot powiedział: Niesamowite właściwości meteorytu, dały im moce" pieski przybijają żółwiki. Chase przybija go z Everest, lecz układają swoje łapy w kształcie serca. Widać też iż Chase się rumieni. * W odcinku:”Potężne Pieski” Everest tuli uszy i dwa razy martwi się jak Chase uważa że nie nadaje się na lidera. * W odcinku”Potężne Pieski” Everest próbuje pocieszyć Chase’a wraz z resztą PP. Dowody spoza odcinków * Chase i Everest mieli tą samą trudność by nauczyć się Hop Hop Boogie. * W grze mobilnej: "Rescue Run" Chase i Everest są wybrani by być duo. * Everest gra na bębnach Chase'a. * Na okładce książki: "Ice Team" Chase i Everest pojawiają się na niej razem. * Na okładce książki: "Everest Save the Day" pojawiają się na niej razem. * W menu płyty:"The Great SNOW RESCUE" Everest patrzy się na Chase'a. * Jest to druga para z Chase'em i Everest o dużej ilości dowodów. Galeria ChxE5.jpg|''Pups and the Big Freeze'' Chxe1.jpg Pp2343.png Pp2350.png Chxe2.jpg Chxe3.jpg Chase_X_Everest.jpg ChxE6.png CHxe7.png ChxE10.png ChXE66.JPG|''Mighty Pups'' Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Pary